


Yes, Kiss the Messenger

by constablejonstable



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 Ships It (Star Wars), Ben is a Big Flirt, Coronavirus, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Food Play, Humor, Neighbors, Quarantine, Rey Talks to Herself A Lot Due to Lack of Human Contact, Self-Isolation, Tree Trunk of a Tree, Voyeurism, so is Rey, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constablejonstable/pseuds/constablejonstable
Summary: Rey sees Ben practicing tai chi on the roof, she sends her drone (BB8) with her phone number to pass the time. He replies as soon as he gets back to his apartment.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 155





	1. He's Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a long form fic so please be gentle. Shout out to my friend, Mel, for being my editor/sounding board and @here4thereylo for listening to my title idea.

Rey was trying her best. She really was, but she wasn’t that outgoing or sociable. She spent most of her time with her two closest friends, Finn and Rose. The three had met at Naboo University in the Film Studies program. Finn and Rose were already dating when they met but Rey quickly became a part of their lives. They did bar trivia and karaoke once a week, every week. At the end of each night out, Finn and Rose would go to their apartment and Rey would come home alone. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough. 

That had all changed in the past few weeks, however. With all the self-isolation and work from home directives, her routine was upended. Rey knew it was for the greater good but that small, selfish part of her missed seeing her friends in person, rather than over videocalls. An even smaller, more selfish part of her felt envious that Finn and Rose were self-isolating together.

“Don’t be like that, Johnson!”

Rey groaned, it’s only been 9 days and she was talking to herself aloud now. “I’ve had worse conversational partners,” she thought wryly.

\----

Rey walked around her apartment for what felt like the thousandth time to stretch her legs. She answered all her e-mails and finished up her reading assignments for her Politics of Science Fiction class. There were only so many online workouts she could do before her apartment smelled like a bio-hazard. She made a cup of jasmine tea and sat on her balcony, thankful for the small mercy that she could still venture outside while in her own home.

She could not get over how quiet her part of town has become. People-watching had always been a pastime of hers but even that had been affected by social distancing. Rey closed her eyes, taking in the silence of the neighbourhood. She brought her tea up to her lips for a sip when she heard a door slam. “Ow, for fuck’s sake!” she yelled as she jolted, her hot tea splashing against her hand.

Rey saw a figure on the roof top across the street. She noted that that building did not have balconies, at least by her vantage point. ‘Good for them, getting out responsibly’ she mused. The figure looked big even from far away. Dressed in what she guessed was a black hoodie and running pants, the figure set down something and started walking in a circle, swinging their arms. She assumed it was a man by the sheer size of him. His hood was up, back facing towards her. He shook out his limbs before jumping into a set of burpees. He switched to high knees and back again.

She watched intently from her perch. He looked like he had good form. After a few sets, he stopped and walked around the roof, cooling down. He grabbed his water bottle and drank deeply. His head thrown back at a sharp angle, neck exposed, hood falling back.

‘Get a hold of yourself, Johnson,’ Rey thought in exasperation. She stood to head inside just as he turned around to face the street. She stopped mesmerized by the few details she could make out. His hair was black, half pulled up. She was stunned by how shiny it was. The face it revealed was devastatingly pale, almost starkly so against his dark hoodie and that thick, barely contained hair. She sank back into her seat. Almost reflexively, Rey picked up her phone and took a photo. She tried to zoom in on the rest of his features with little success. Vaguely dissatisfied, she again turned to leave when she saw him remove his sweater, pulling it up over his torso, arms crossed and flexing across his back, over his head, before tossing it aside.

Rey froze. If she had any doubt before, it was gone. This was definitely a man. A man who apparently didn’t wear a shirt under his sweater. Rey found herself praising a deity that she was not sure existed but that she now completely believed in. He was muscular but there were no “gym muscles” to be found. Every angle and curve of his body screamed danger. His running pants were high-waisted, cutting the vertical line of his torso. “A tree, the trunk of tree.” she whispered even though no one was there to hear her. 

He moved closer to the edge of the roof into the fading sunlight. He raised his arms and lunged. Rey began to recognize the movements as tai chi. When she would run through the park on Sundays, she often saw a group of older people moving in sync with each other, some with swords and tassels. She’d never seen it like this. The movement of his body was fluid and graceful. It was at odds with the power and dynamism that she just saw. Every so often, he would dip down and she would lose sight of him. Rey fought herself from standing up and leaning over the railing just for another glimpse of this redwood of a man.

Despite the distance, she thought she could see a light sheen of sweat forming on his chest. ‘Maybe that’s why he’s so blindingly bright,’ she pondered. His back hunched slightly as he raised his right arm, pushing his left hand forward. He turned, bringing his hands past his face, alternating as his head followed his own movement. He lifted both arms shoulder height before him, crossing his wrists with his hands outstretched. His shoulders straightened as he pulled his arms down to his sides and pushed out his chest. Rey recognized the repetition getting close to what she thought was the end and held her breath. He paused for a brief moment and began again.

Rey was enthralled. This man was enthralling. The only other man she’d seen who could control his body like that was Patrick Swayze. With much as much un-ironic pride as possible, her favourite movie was _Roadhouse_. She had re-watched it a few days ago, and the day before that…and the day before that. Perhaps that was part of this new fixation, this mystery man moved like Swayze. He moved like the wind.

A light bulb went off in Rey’s mind. She ran for her drone, BB8. Heart pounding, she scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and taped it to BB8’s body. She synced up her phone to play “She’s Like the Wind.” from the speaker. Looking over to the roof, Rey saw that he was slowing down his poses. He centred himself, ending his session. He moved to pick-up his hoodie and put it back on.

“Oh, not fair…” Rey whined aloud, bringing BB8 outside. She leaned over the balcony railing slightly and began to wave her arm. He was sitting cross-legged, drinking his water bottle, and more importantly not noticing her. She didn’t know what possessed her, maybe it was the ghost of her idol himself.

“Hey! Hey you!” she yelled. The dark-haired man didn’t look up. Rey shook her head, trying to get over the embarrassment from what she was about to do.” She started waving both her arms now.

“Swaaaaay-zeeeee…Swaaaayyy-zeeeeee…” she called out louder, with a sing-song lilt. Immediately, his head shot up, searching for where her voice was coming from. He tracked down from the roof of her building and found her flailing. Rey put her arms down immediately. She slowly raised her right hand, now giving him the shyest wave possible. She could see his head tilt to the right and after a beat- he returned her a small wave.

Rey squealed with victory. She attempted a “Wait right there!” gesture. She launched BB8 across the street, Patrick Swayze’s voice now filling the air. He stood up, following the drone’s path towards him. Rey toggled a switch and her baby was now hovering near him. She saw him look at BB8. He leans over and pauses, looking over at her. She sees him remove her number from the top of the drone. Rey’s anticipation is overwhelming. If nothing else, somebody new to talk to would be a blessing. Suddenly, he drops into squat so his face looked level to BB8, at least from her view. She sees his hand move near his head, her number flapping around. He stood up and walked back to the roof door, glancing at her once before disappearing.

Rey flinched when she heard the door slam loudly, the only sound in the silence of the neighbourhood. She recalled BB8 to her balcony. He landed softly with only traces of scotch tape remaining on his body. Rey stared at the empty space.

"…Did that actually work?”


	2. Cake or Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey waits for Ben to contact her and he doesn't disappoint.

Rey waited and waited, cozied up on her couch. She kept staring at her phone. She re-watched the video BB8 had recorded. As BB8 was descending, the man on the roof looked confused. After a second, there was a look of recognition in his eyes and his lips quirked into a half-smile. ‘Did he get my joke?’ she wondered _again_.

BB8 hovered near his waist and jostled for a moment. His face popped up on the screen and Rey clicked the spacebar, pausing the video.

What a face. It was a face that other faces aspired to be. Rey imagined people telling him “Congratulations on your face!” on a consistent if not daily basis. His skin still glistened with the sweat from his workout. Moles decorated his skin. He had freckles like her but not like hers. His were larger, bolder which seemed consistent with his general presence. His eyes were dark, glowing with the sunset’s reflection. Rey’s study moved down to his nose. It was striking. On anyone else, that nose would overwhelm the face but not him. His lips alone were enough for Rey.

“Oh Force, his lips.” They looked soft and inviting. ‘Maybe I could do that thing where I invite myself, like to the movies with Finn and Rose? For fuck’s sake, Rey, get it together…’ she berated herself, clicking the spacebar again.

It looked like he was staring directly into her soul. He glanced down at his hand with the piece of paper in it, smirking. He winked and saluted the camera.

He winked. At her. At her face. His face winked at her face, through the camera obviously but still. The absolute cheek of it all simply delighted Rey. She watched him put the paper in his pocket and walk back to the roof door. She checked the timestamp at the end of the video, 6:17 p.m. She checked the current time and sighed. 

“6:39, still early. He’s probably not home yet. It’s a Friday night, he might not even-OH MY MAKER!”

Her phone was buzzed twice. It buzzed twice a second time and a third. Her nice-faced, tai chi practicing Swayze stand-in was calling her. Not texting but _calling_. Was he a psychopath? Who just calls people anymore? Did she give her number to a serial killer? ‘He must be; it was too good to be true.’ she silently bemoaned.

“Fuck, what do I do?” Rey asked, looking around and landing on her drone-baby. BB8 beeped brightly as he finished powering down. “Fucking traitor.”

Rey had seconds before his call went to voicemail. She remembered this mystery man’s smirk. She wanted to wipe it off his face, preferably with her lips in the future.

“…Hello?”

“Hey Baby, who put you on the balcony?” Rey’s jaw dropped, never more thankful to be alone than in this moment. His voice reverberated in her bones, deep and rich. Images of drizzled caramel on a gooey brownie flooded her mind. She missed the brownies at Maz’s. She sunk deeper into her couch, trying to remember the last brownie she ate. “You still there?”

“YES! I mean, yeah, I’m still here.” Rey flinched at the volume of her own voice. “Just a smidgen confused, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, _you’re_ confused, my apologies, Baby. Imagine me on the roof, doing my exercise and some girl mistook me for a cooler in Indiana.”

‘Ah, so he _did_ get my joke.’ she thought smugly, her belly fluttered giddily. “Well, from my vantage point, you could have been. Have you seen yourself?” Rey’s eyes bulged as soon as the words left her mouth. She was coming in too hot, had to dial it back. “What I meant was, you look…big.” BIG?! She felt the blood rush to her face. She was sure he could somehow see her blush through the phone. She imagined his cheek against her feverish own…Rey snapped back to the moment.

She had well and truly screwed herself over. There were surely dozens of adjectives to describe him and that was the one she chose. She was on the cusp of hanging up in panic when he huffed out a laugh. The tension left Rey’s shoulders as she joined him. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong kinda. I’m sure you know what you look like. But you have to admit, you are Swayze-esque.”

“I wouldn’t go that far…” he replied, humour colouring his tone. She rolled her eyes.

“Swayze-licious?”

“Uh…hard pass.” He sounded uncertain, muffled sounds coming from his end of the line. Was he pacing around his apartment, shifting his phone to his other ear, running his hand through his lush hair?

“Swayze-adjacent?” she suggested, trying to think of the next option. He clicked his tongue and hummed as if deep in thought. “I like that one, let’s go with that.” Rey smiled widely, pulling a blanket over her legs. She wondered what he was doing now, her Swayze-adjacent man. She tilted her head with a realization.

“So, mystery man, what’s your name?” 

“Would you prefer to guess? I’ll give you a freebie and tell you it’s not Dalton or Johnny”

“Oh darn, those were my two guesses. I’m drawing a blank now.” she said. It was true though, she couldn’t for the life of her think of another name, or anything else for that matter. She was singularly focused on learning his name.

“It’s Ben.”

Ben, she liked that. “What about yours? Can’t keep calling you ‘Baby’, now can I?”

‘Yes, yes he could. He could call me Baby or sweetheart or late for dinner and I would answer...’ she thought.

“I’m Rey”

“Rey…that’s a pretty name.” It sounded pretty when he said it.

“So how did you start doing tai chi?”

“I got injured, needed a lower impact way to get exercise.”

“Sorry to hear about that, glad you found something else though. How are you handling this whole thing?” She gestured grandly with her hand before realizing he couldn’t see her.

“I’m a computer programmer so it hasn’t been that bad. Only took me a day to set up my home office. It hasn’t been that much of a change for me. I really only get out to get groceries and go to the gym.”

‘Right, the gym, where his muscles are from…’ she remembered. Rey frowned, thinking about what he said.

“That’s rather lonely, isn’t it?”

“My parents moved back to Chandrila last year, it’s not that far of a drive. We talk more now than we did when I lived at home honestly. I have a few friends from work that I do stuff with every once and a while. I’m kind of a homebody.”

Rey smiled, “I don’t go out much either. I have a couple friends from school but that’s about it. They’re dating, living together.” She started fidgeting with the frayed edge of her blanket. “You living with anyone to keep you company?” 

“No, it’s just me. You?”

‘He’s a stranger and he could still be a serial killer. You can’t tell him that you live alone.’ the paranoid true-crime part of her brain reasoned. And yet, the timber of his voice made her feel safe.

“Yeah, I’m alone too.” 

“Well, Rey from across the street, you’re not alone-not anymore.” He said it with a conviction that startled her.

“Neither are you, Ben”

The quarantine was getting to her; she was starting to catch feelings over the phone. She could feel herself on a precipice. “So, tell me something else about you, sweetheart.”

She fell.

They spoke for hours. She could hear him making dinner, a roasted chicken and potatoes. She made him promise to send her a picture. He asked about her drone and her courses. He talked about his Uncle Lando and the pranks they would pull on his dad. They hashed out nearly every food argument possible- cake versus pie, whether a hot dog is a sandwich, pancakes or waffles. It wasn’t until a ferocious yawn escaped her mouth that she looked up at the time.

“Oh god, it’s like 11:30! How did that happen?”

“You couldn’t stop circling back to why cake is better than pie after I clearly explained why you were wrong. Other than that, you’re a great conversationalist.”

Rey could feel her cheeks blushing at the compliment. She smiled, not being able to help herself, “But cake is better than pie! How do I bring you over from the dark side?”

“Maybe you’ll just have to bake me a cake, prove me wrong?” he challenged.

“Only if you make me a pie.”

“It’s a date then.” Ben said warmly. Rey’s jaw dropped and she kicked her feet with glee. Another yawn tore its way out of her and she had to admit defeat to herself.

“I hate to do this but I’m about to fall asleep…can we pick this up later?”

“Sure thing, but before you go, can I ask you something?” Rey murmured her assent. “Would you be okay sending me a picture of yourself, so I can add it to my contacts?”

“Oh right, I guess I can do that. Like now, do you mean?”

“Just whenever, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“All right then, I will. Good night, Ben.”

“Sweet dreams, Rey.”

Rey sat up on her couch and took a quick selfie. She added a short message and sent it before she could talk herself out of it. She padded down the hallway to her bedroom, falling asleep almost instantly. 

\-------

Ben lay on his bed, staring at the black screen of his phone. He couldn’t believe that the girl had actually picked up his call. He figured he would tease her a little, have a funny story to tell at work, and move on. Turned out she was whip-smart, always had a comeback, always had a strong point of view. There was something in her voice that called to him, kept him asking her questions and picking the opposite sides of her arguments. Of course he knows that cake is better than pie, he’s not an idiot.

His phone lit up with a notification from Rey. He tapped the message and time stopped.

‘This can’t be real’ he thought. Her chestnut hair was messy, half up in a bun. She had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks like constellations. Her warm hazel eyes heavy with sleepiness. Her smile was closed like she was keeping a secret. There was a fondness written across her face. Ben wondered if that look was meant for him.

The message read “sweet dreams to you too, talk to you soon!”

“Tomorrow…” he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes, still seeing her. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to one of my favourite podcasts, Thirst Aid Kit, for the "congratulations on your face" line


	3. Tired of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks and weeks of flirting, Ben and Rey take a chance and finally meet

Ben kept his word; he had called her tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. He and Rey became nigh inseparable. They video chatted during dinners and had watch parties for all of the movies Rey needed to see for school. He learned that she could handle the goriest of slasher and horror films but cowered at the thought of watching a movie about ghosts. As she described it to Ben’s delight, she knew serial killers existed but “I’m just on the fence about ghosts…”

Weeks passed and they made each other a part of their new routine. Ben continued to work out on the roof top, more frequently if anything, three or four days a week. If Rey found herself on her balcony during those times, so be it. The weather was getting better every day, why shouldn’t she enjoy it while she could? Weirder coincidences had occurred.

It was a normal, balmy Saturday morning, like any other in the past couple months, when Rey settled herself with a cup of her jasmine tea on the balcony again, waiting for Ben to emerge from the roof door and start his workout. Her phone trilled and vibrated against her bistro table. Rose’s face filled her screen as she answered the call. “Did you hear? They’re lifting the lockdown!” Rose exclaimed. “You can come over and see us!”

All Rey heard next was a record-scratch. Lockdown was being lifted. She could go outside. Outside-outside. She could see Rose and Finn again.

She could meet Ben.

Ben.

“Rose, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” Rey replied in a daze. She ran inside her apartment and opened her laptop, searching for confirmation of Rose’s news. Lockdown had been lifted and she could finally meet him properly.

This was it. This was the moment she had been dreaming of since that first call. Rey grabbed her phone and ran back onto her balcony. Ben was nearing the end of the first half of his workout, centring himself and moving into his cool down. Rey watched him with uncontained anticipation, checking and re-checking her phone for the time. She nearly fumbled her phone, calling him as he finished his last movement. She saw him walk towards his phone and look towards her balcony before answering.

“Hey sweetheart, like the show today?” he teased.

“Ben! Have you seen the news, we can go outside now!” Rey all but yelled.

Silence hung heavy on the line. Rey tried not to panic. They had briefly discussed doing something together once things went back to “normal”, whatever that meant. They had never made any concrete plans. She could hear him breathing softly over the line. He cleared his throat and Rey saw his hand move up to his head, likely pushing his hair away from this face.

“What do you want to do?” Rey could hear the caution in his voice.

“I want to see you…actually meet you.” she replied, holding her breath.

Ben exhaled deeply. “Okay, right then, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to-“

“I do!” Rey interrupted emphatically. “I…need to see you.”

“ _Oh._ Okay wow, this is happening…” he trailed off with a huff of laughter. They both stood in place, staring at each other over the street. Rey was beaming, she could only imagine that Ben looked and felt the same way as her.

“So, what should we do? Call me a chicken all you want, but I don’t think we should go out in pub-”

“CHICKEN!” Ben exclaimed, rushing into action. He ran to the door, entering his building, only to re-emerge as he had clearly forgotten his water bottle and hoodie in the sprint. She could hear his fast and heavy cadence speeding down some stairs.

“Ben, what’s going on? Ben… you there?” His laboured breathing and slamming doors caused her concern.

“Yeah…I’m here, just…had to check my fridge first.” Ben wheezed from the unexpected exertion.

“You ran to your fridge?” Rey questioned, arching her brow. She could hear his breathing evening out as she walked back into her apartment.

“…Yes.”

“Were you trying to catch it? Maybe your cardio isn’t as good as you think it is?” she teased.

“Rey…come over tonight. I’ll make you dinner, roasted chicken!” he replied, having caught his breathe. Rey now found herself a little short of breath.

“I’d love that. Should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself.” he replied warmly. Rey broke out into a grin and nodded, hearing Ben’s bowls and spoons clanking lightly over the line. “I’ll be there.”

\---------------

Rey walked over to Ben’s apartment building for seven o’clock. She felt radiant in her yellow sundress, lightly fluttering in the evening breeze. She looked both ways before crossing the street, skipping off the curb with a spring in her step. She followed Ben’s instructions to get into the building, tapping her foot nervously on the elevator floor. She exited onto his floor and walked to the end of the hall. It seemed like the longest hall she’d ever walked down.

She stood in front of his door, holding a large plastic container. “You can do this, Johnson. You want this, he wants this.” she said, psyching herself up. She shuffled the container she brought into one arm and raised the other to knock on the door when it swung open. Stepping forward into the door frame was Ben. He was wearing a dark grey button-down shirt and jeans. Rey had never seen such resilient buttons before, putting in overtime to keep his ample chest in check. They both spoke at once.

“Rey-”

“Ben-”

Ben looked bashful and Rey could barely hold back a smile. They tried again.

“Hi…” they said in unison. A beat passed and they broke out into laughter.

“Were you waiting at the door, watching through the peephole?” Rey asked, focusing on the rosy tips of his ears that she’d never gotten the chance to see before. Ben brought his hand up to card through his hair, a habit she noticed he did when he was nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked her over. 

“Were you talking to yourself before knocking?” Ben countered, raising an eyebrow and leaning on the doorframe. Rey’s eyes widened, in surprise. She didn’t think he could hear her. 

A knowing, comfortable silence befell them. They stood there, smiling, just being in the other’s presence. Ben broke first, stepping out of the doorway and gesturing for Rey to cross the threshold.

“Come in, come in, food’s just about done and I opened some wine in the kitchen.”

“Oh god, Ben, it smells amazing.” Rey followed her nose into the kitchen where she found a small table set for two. There was a makeshift centerpiece in the middle of the table, a small bowl of lemons with lit birthday candles stuck in the fruit. Rey nearly melted at the thoughtfulness and effort Ben put into their dinner. She was in a daze until she felt his body move beside her.

“What’s in the container, Rey?”

“Hmm? Oh no, just you wait. Not until after this dinner you’ve promised me.” She walked past him, suppressing her nervousness, and placed the box on the kitchen counter. He crowded behind her, peering over her shoulder get a better glimpse of the container she placed on the counter.

“I’m tired of waiting, Rey.” She could hear the weight of that statement, the weight in this voice. “What’s in the box?” She stifled a shudder and tried to shrug it off, if only for the moment. She slid the container back and forth slightly, clearing her throat.

“Oh okay, fine. But step back, I want you to see the wonder of what I’m about to show you.” Rey laughed. Ben let out a chuckle with her, stepping back as she asked.

“Ta-da!” She lifted the lid and underneath was a layered chocolate cake with creamy, chocolate frosting. She started laughing and pivoted to look at Ben, waiting for him to catch on. His brow furrowed in confusion, for the briefest moment, racking his brain on why she’d brought the dessert when he’d assured her everything was covered.

Of course! Their first conversation where she valiantly tried to convince him she was right about cake versus pie. He smiled at the memory and her smile in return was brilliant. Videos and technology could never adequately translate the beauty and kindness of her smile.

His smile turned into a wicked smirk, and before she realized what was happening, he had scooped a dollop of frosting onto his right thumb. Resting his palm against her cheek, he lightly swiped the frosting across her lips, the tip of his thumb almost covering her entire mouth. Her eyes shot up to meet his. Holding her gaze, he took his thumb into his own mouth and gently sucked the remaining chocolate away. Rey’s eyes focused on his lips, seeing a peek of his tongue when he removed his thumb.

“You needed to see what you’ve been missing out on…” she murmured slowly, not wanting to break the moment or the sweet chocolate memory of his touch on her lips with mere words.

Ben hummed his approval as he stepped closer, his left hand reaching for her hip. His other hand came up to cradle her face. Rey held her breath, feeling so small in his hands, looking up at him. He leaned down, lips millimetres apart before murmuring, “Believe me, sweetheart, I plan to find out.”

No longer able to wait, Rey jumped up onto her tiptoes, pressing a bruising kiss onto Ben’s lips. She could feel the frosting melt with the heat of his lips against hers. Ben responded after a moment, seemingly stunned at the intensity Rey brought to their kiss. He gripped onto her hip tighter and kissed her back, moving his hand down to the nape of her neck and squeezing lightly. Rey broke the kiss to moan aloud. Ben looked down at her, eyes wide and clouded with desire. He smiled softly before licking the remaining frosting from his own lip.

“Delicious. Oh, and the cake tastes good too. If I’m not careful, you might just turn me to the cake side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first finished multichapter fic. I'm pretty proud of myself. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend, Mel, who beta'd for me and @babysofttchal for making me a moodboard, which I will post once I figure out how to do that!

**Author's Note:**

> I think it goes without saying that I'm in love with Patrick Swayze. I based the workout on "that" scene in Roadhouse.


End file.
